


Beginnings

by FoxRafer



Series: Genesis [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-19
Updated: 2006-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer





	Beginnings

Sean waits at Grand Army Plaza, watching Brooklyn go by. There's a lot of activity for a weekday afternoon but the pace isn't frenetic, the steady thrum almost calming. Viggo's invitation was surprising but welcome, and Sean didn't hesitate to accept. Spending time with Viggo is always wonderful, and if they were both in New York then luck was on his side. He purposely refuses to feel sadness or regret when thinking about his soft-spoken friend. Reopening the envelope, he traces Viggo's sweeping handwriting across the paper, marveling at how simply spending an afternoon together makes him content and happy.

###

After their last visit, Viggo knew that something intrinsic had changed between them, like a door unlocked and left ajar. He reorganized his schedule to match Sean's, needing to explore the possibility that his feelings were returned. Seeing Sean as he arrives, Viggo is immediately entranced by Sean's strength and beauty. But before he can compose himself Sean sees him and quickly walks over to greet his friend.

Sean is suddenly very aware of Viggo, his senses on overdrive. He swallows and looks up, attempting to laugh off his sudden silence, and is struck by the look in Viggo's eyes. There's no denying it this time: what he dismissed in London, that flicker of something more, is still there and Sean realizes that too much time has been wasted already.

###

Sean and Viggo walk slowly through Prospect Park, eventually moving off the path into a stand of trees. There they sit quietly for a few moments enjoying each other's company. Sean chuckles as Viggo pulls sandwiches, chips and beer out of a plastic bag, knowing only Viggo could have convinced him to have a picnic between appointments.

As the minutes pass, the men can't deny the energy slowly building around them. They find themselves stealing glances and sharing shy smiles. Their reticence and fears begin to melt away as the spark that has been shimmering between them for years slowly surfaces.

###

As he finishes his meal, Sean notices Viggo watching him and resolutely holds his gaze. Blue and green blend, shared memories and unspoken promises connecting them until all apprehension dissipates. Viggo smiles and squeezes Sean's shoulder; his smile widening as it's answered by Sean's own. Their hands move together and gently squeeze, both amazed at the intensity of the feeling as their fingers entwine. They begin to lose themselves, sinking into the warmth and love evident in their eyes.


End file.
